One More Plan Shot to Hell
by NecchiFresca
Summary: i plan to up the rateing later, its my most unusaul pairng.. ukyou and ...mousse....thast right!!! and beileve me i anit to happy about it either!!


Ukyou perched over one of the tables in the Ucchans. Her mind was racing. She fidgeted and eyed the entrance. It had a been a good two days, and time was running short. Ryouga had promised , PROMISED he'd be here. She scowled. She should have known better, but she'd only thought of the intricate little plan about threedays or so ago, and Ryouga was so conveniently there. She shoulda kept him locked up! She slapped the edge of the table and cursed. It was just like him to get lost at such a crucial time. This time for sure she'd get Ranchan to break off any engagement to Akane.  
  
She kicked her legs up and sighed. Anyone would do really, to distract Akane, tho, Ryouga would have worked out nicely...  
  
She purses her lips a smidge in thought.  
  
Kodachi...  
  
She'd most likely knock Ukyou out and run off...  
  
Kuno..well no, not Kuno, she could hardly stand him, and he'd way to easily fall off track.  
  
She slouched her shoulders a bit and eyed the entrance. If only that arrogant pig would show up!  
  
A small ruckus had started up across the street. A few loud crashes and then silence. Ukyou perked up and glanced out the window just in time to see a rather angry Shampoo punt a duck out of the Neko Hanten.  
  
The duck rolled, stopped, and quickly propped up to rush back into the Neko Hanten, but Shampoo had already slammed the door; and the duck lay smooshed against its surface.  
  
Ukyou watched in her own awed manner.  
  
That would be perfect, absolutely perfect. She'd be nuts to trust any other proclaimed fiancee, but, a boy like Ryouga...  
  
She grinned, a love stuck fool; those were her favorite, easy to manipulate.  
  
She hopped of the table patted herself off and headed for the door. The duck was wobbling about outside, quietly searching for an opening of some sort to squeeze through.  
  
"Oyy"  
  
Ukyou stood opposite the duck waving him over, a large kettle held up above her head. The duck perked and wobbled across the street.  
  
*******************************  
  
Shampoo peeked out the window just in time to see Ukyou snatch up Mousse and walk into Ucchans.  
  
'What that girl think she doing?'  
  
*******************************  
  
A fairly wet Mousse sat quietly on a stool intently drinking up Ukyous clever little plan.  
  
"do you really think it'll work?"  
  
Ukyou furrowed a bit and slammed her palm against the cold grill.  
  
"Of course! There no way this can fail, but we gotta go to night. Ranchan and Akane will be alone so it's the perfect excuse."  
  
"So once you get Ranma, Shampoo will be mine again!"  
  
Ukyou nodded sending the boy into a loud gleeful ramble.  
  
*********************************  
  
Shampooo slipped out into the small alley behind the Neko Hantena nd looked about. It was late and Mousse wasn't back yet, though she wouldn't have admitted to anyone else, she was worried.  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
She teetered a foot forward and looked around before hanging her head. Mousse often hung out back here when she'd kick him out ,waiting to be let in.  
  
"Mousse you can come back now, Shampoo no mad no more..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..Mousse.."  
  
**********************************  
  
Ukyou had snapped the entire way over. If Mousse hadn't felt inadequate before he sure did now. They turned a corner and Ukyou quickly pulled back. She peeked over the small fence that hid the two and eyed the Tendou Dojo. One light on.  
  
She smiled and made a grab for Mousses collar, tugging him forward. Mousses gagged a bit , but for the most part followed.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
Mousse nodded, or it seemed like he did, his head fell back and forth from her grip ;his glasses slipping down his nose a bit. They slipped past the main gates and toward the front door.  
  
Mousse crept quietly behind the leading Ukyou and holding a hand out against her back to keep track of her. Old habits were in fact hard to break.  
  
Ukyou propped her hand up and around the knob and pulled. Locked.  
  
"Darn"  
  
Mousse fidgeted slightly slipping a number of items from a sleeve and then pursed lips. A number of weapons , but blowing up a door might cause the unwanted attention Ukyou was so hopping to avoid.  
  
She reached for Mousses collar once more and tugged him close. Her whispers caught on his and and muffled ., but he could still make out her quick words.  
  
Mousse would aim for the lighted room, Akanes room. He'd distract her, do anything it took to keep her there. Ukyou on the other hand would enter the house through another window, and make her way into the house to find Ranchan. Mousse lifted Ukyou and propped her up against his back, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. He gave a quick leap and shimmied the rest o f the way up.  
  
Ukyou pressed her fingers into his sides, her hands having slipped during the jump. He small body pressed against him in a rather uncomfortable way, one that made mousse loose concentration and almost fall of the edging he finally came to perch on. Good thing Ukyou-San didn't notice.  
  
She hopped off and patted down a knee. Mousse turned abruptly and cleared his throat. His voice had caught and a high pitched squeal was the last thing he'd be clobbered for up here.  
  
She was quick and he'd soon lost sight of her as she rounded the roof and disappeared.  
  
He held his head a bit and then crawled over and toward the light window . He have to swing sideways to get a good look. .  
  
  
  
Ukyou made her way rather quickly, if she could she'd slip into Ranchans room. Maybe things would go even better and she'd slip right into his arms.  
  
She skipped over the edge and hung downward peering into the widnow. She knew it by heart. Her hair sprung slightly and she squinted as small stradns played agianst her face.  
  
A dim light played aginst an opposeing wall. Why hadn't she seen that earlier. A figure in the back moved and she leaned forward. The windows was cracked opena bit and the cool aair from within seeped through brushing against her forehead.  
  
The light had taken sometime to adjust too, but now it was easy, the desk the futon, the two kissing...  
  
Ukyou stilled.  
  
Ranma laened against the small dark haired girl, his fingers playing with the tiny starnds, and he was nipping at her. His lips pressing aginst her.  
  
Soft whisperes spewed through the crack.  
  
"Ranma...one more tiem, please..."  
  
Ranma slipped his lips from their tiny spot at her throat and pressed them against Akanes. They stood there for sometime, breathing, heart beating. Or was that ukyous hard breathing and heart beating.  
  
He slipped his lips against her, speaking gently.  
  
"I love you, Akane"  
  
  
  
Ukyou wavered, her head felt heavy and her grasp on the railing above her seemed so much ahrder to keep. Her head was reeling, and those words never seemed to stop playing against her mind.  
  
' ...I love you, Akane...'  
  
Her fingers gave way, and she held her breathe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ukyou!"  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
DAmn! .  
  
I cant believe i'm writing this! .  
  
But i'm also kinda proud of myself, i can go beyond what i thought i could...It's getting late..yes i'll post up the other chappy real soon maybe this weekend hows about that! te he, this is kinda ganna be a bit limeish...eventually i'm thinking the next chapter, which will probubly alos be my ending chappy....anyways!  
  
Thanks Kuno i coulndt of stated this without you! Chibi V-babe! you rea it every five minuetes!! ^-^  
  
and laslty This is for My little Oko, who firt implanted this pairing in my head...  
  
Still it frightens me..... 


End file.
